


The Secrets That You Keep

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Clothed Sex, Consent Issues, Frottage, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Slash, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from the song 'Talking in Your Sleep' by the Romantics</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Secrets That You Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song 'Talking in Your Sleep' by the Romantics

The head of the department had warned Draco that Weasley "talks in his sleep." 

Draco took that under advisement but he'd had to share a hotel room plenty of times over the years—one of the drawbacks of working for a Ministry on a budget. He was a heavy sleeper and didn't think Weasley would keep him awake.

If Weasley snored, that would have been another matter. 

By the time Draco had finished in the shower, Weasley was already in bed, breathing deeply and evenly. 

Draco climbed under the duvet, rolled to his side and closed his eyes...

"Fuck, Malfoy!" 

Draco's eyes snapped open as he was pushed onto his stomach.

"Weasley, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

He didn't answer with words but instead ground his hips forward, cock hard against Draco's arse.

Heart pounding in his chest, Draco tried to buck him off but, though they were nearly the same height, Weasley weighed a good stone more. 

"Stop, Weasley, this instant!" Draco tried but that only seemed to encourage him. Weasley's hands gripped Draco's shoulders, pinning him to the bed.

"Always wanted to fuck you, Malfoy," Weasley murmured, breath hot on Draco's neck. "Tight little arse, begging to be fucked."

He thrust harder and faster, and Draco just squeezed his eyes shut waiting for him to finish.

"Take my fat cock, Malfoy," Weasley said with a grunt, then froze, and Draco cringed as he felt the wet warmth spreading across his lower back.

Weasley didn't move, his full dead weight heavier than he had felt before, taking the breath from Draco's lungs. 

"Weasley," he breathed out, pushing up. After several tries he managed to slither out from beneath Weasley's sleeping form.

Draco got up and found his wand, quickly removing all traces of spunk from the back of his t-shirt and boxers. He then dug out his pack of fags and walked out onto the balcony before he lit one.

Inhaling deeply, Draco looked back inside at Weasley sprawled on Draco's bed.

Draco was still watching Weasley sleep—his pack of cigarettes nearly gone—when the sun rose behind him.

Weasley blinked against the light. "What are you doing, Malfoy?" 

He then seemed to realise something was off, looking between the two beds and Draco. 

Draco took one last drag off the cigarette and put it out against the railing.

"You talk in your sleep."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Spin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615072) by [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk)




End file.
